Lee Da Hae
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Da Hae *'Nombre:' 이다해 / Lee Da Hae *'Nombre chino:' 李多海 / Lǐ Duō Hǎi *'Nombre real:' 변다혜 / Byun Da Hye *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Peso:' 54 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor *'Relación Sentimental:' SE7EN *'Agencia:' FN Entertainment Dramas *Good Witch (SBS, 2018) *My Goddess, My Mother (2016) *Century Couple (Hunan TV, 2016) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *IRIS 2 (KBS2, 2013) *Love actually (Hunan TV, 2012) *Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011) *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) cameo *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Robber (SBS, 2008) *Hello! Miss (KBS, 2007) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *Green Rose (SBS, 2005) *Heaven's Fate (MBC, 2004) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC 2004) *Star's Echo (MBC/Fuji TV, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS, 2004) *Good News (MBC, 2003) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) *Shoot for the Star (SBS, 2002) *Ring Ring (MBC, 2002) Programas *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep. 289 y 290 *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep. 82 y 83. Temas para dramas *''If you want you ''para My Girl (2005) Discografia Reconocimientos *'2013 Asia Model Festival Awards: Asia Star Award. *'''2012 Third LETV Entertainment Awards (China): Most popular actress in Asia Pacific Region (Love Actually). *'2011 Korean Cultural Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la mejor actriz Miss Ripley. *'2010 China Fashion Awards:' Asian Fashionista. *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Jang Hyuk (Chuno). *'2009 Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio estrella femenina popular. *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de excelencia por Hello! Miss. *'2006 SBS Performance Awards:' Top 10 Premio de Popularidad por My Girl *'2005 SBS Performance Awards:' Premio a la mejor interpretación - Drama Special (para Green Rose y My Girl). *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor actriz revelación por Heaven's Fate. *'2004 MBC Acting Awards:' Mejor actriz revelación por Heaven's Fate. Anuncios *GreenTime. *J.Polack clothing. *Soup clothing. *Venus. *Dentlala. *BC Card. *TOP Card. *LOTTE Potato Chips. *Kimchi freezer. Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' I Will Move Away - Brown Eyed Soul *'2009:' Pas de Deux - Wilber Pan *'2009': Today's Fortune - Kim Hyung Jun *'2008: '''Memories - Kim Bum Soo Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Instituto Femenino Burwood **Universidad Dongguk (Teatro y Cine) *'Pasatiempos:' Es una apasionada de la danza tradicional coreana, habiendo hecho numerosas pequeñas representaciones en Australia. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, japonés, chino e inglés. * Vivió con su familia en Sidney (Australia) durante 5 años. * Presentó los Premios KBS Drama Awards en el 2007, 2009 y 2010. * En el 2010 asistió al programa de televisión "Sweet Night"de la KBS, en donde confesó que tuvo una relación sentimental con un actor con el que protagonizó un drama. Esta relación finalizó en el 2008, por lo que se especula quién es el susodicho, no se sabe si es el actor Lee Dong Wook o Lee Joon Gi (con ambos actuó en My Girl), aunque todo apunta más al primero. *Declaró ser muy amiga de Kim Hee Chul. *Se ha hecho cirugía plástica, ella lo confirmó en una entrevista. *Es de "personalidad muy divertida y cómoda", así la definió Lee Dong Wook, Lee Joon Gi y demás amistades del drama My Girl. *Ha firmado un contrato exclusivo con FNC Entertainment. *Después de años Lee Dong Wook y '''Lee Da Hae' trabajaron en el drama de MBC, Hotel King. La última vez que trabajaron juntos fue en el drama My Girl en el año 2005. Esta también es la primera vez que ambos regresan a MBC en un buen tiempo. *En abril del 2016, firmo un contrato exclusivo con JS Pictures. *El 7 de Septiembre fuentes informaron sobre su supuesta relación sentimental con SE7EN con el cuál lleva por más de un año de relación (según informes). *El 7 de Septiembre, la agencia de Lee Da Hae, JS Pictures, declaró: “Lee Da Hae y Se7en son amigos de la misma edad que, naturalmente, se convirtieron en una pareja y empezaron a salir. Les pedimos que miren su relación con cariño y continúen interesados en sus actividades como artistas”. Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram *Perfil (Empas) *HanCinema *Perfil (Naver) *Weibo *Cyworld Galería Lee Da Hae.jpg Lee Da Hae2.jpg Lee Da Hae3.jpg Lee Da Hae4.jpg Lee Da Hae5.jpg Lee Da Hae6.jpg Lee Da Hae7.jpg Lee Da Hae8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:FN Entertainment